


September 21st

by ZaizenAkiyoshi



Series: Kissed By The Baddest Bidder Oneshots [1]
Category: Voltage Inc - Fandom, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaizenAkiyoshi/pseuds/ZaizenAkiyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MC and Mamoru share the same birthday, but neither of them know. Come September 21st, they both think that ech other has forgotten about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	September 21st

Mamoru lay on the couch of his penthouse suit, cigarette in hand. Puffing silently, he waits for her to finish work. Today is September 21st. His birthday. Normally, Mamoru would let his birthday slip past without incident. Organising something, thanking people for their regards, and being the centre of attention takes up too much energy for him to care. However, that was before he met _____.

I bet she’ll be bouncing around with a lot of energy, thought Mamoru. I wonder if she’s made a cake for me? She’s definitely the type. A smile spread across his face, as he imagined how excited she would be for him. For some reason, he wouldn’t mind if she made a big deal of his birthday. It’d be fun to watch how cute she’d be, trying so hard for him.

The door to the suite clicked open, taking Mamoru from his thoughts into reality. No sooner had she walked through the door then Mamoru was on his feet, excited for her adorable reaction. Will she run into my arms?

“Hey, sweetheart,”

Mamoru watches her as she places her bag down before walking up to him. She peers into his eyes, her grin spreading from ear to ear, but at the same time looking almost expectant. Her expression catches Mamoru off guard. Huh? Does she want something?

An awkward silence passes between them as they stare at each other, before her shoulders drop. Turning away, she moves to sit on the couch.

As the hours pass, the conversation is nothing out of the ordinary, though the tone is slightly strained. At first Mamoru thought she was pretending to not know that it’s his birthday, but now, at 11:55pm, with five minutes left of the day, he’s convinced that she’s genuinely forgotten. He feels wounded that she overlooked the date, but he tries to push the saddening thoughts from his mind.

Celebrating with cake is for kids anyway…

Mamoru notices her glance at the clock before tears form in her eyes. Despite her not realising that today was his birthday, Mamoru can’t be upset with her – not when she’s like this in front of him. Seeing her saddened face tugs at his heart, making him want to hold her. I can’t be selfish right now

“_____” he says gently, “what’s wrong?”

At his words, the tears fall from her eyes. As she sobs in front of him, he holds out his arms for her, but she stays sat on her corner of the couch, shaking her head violently at his words, refusing to answer.

Shit. Mamoru thought. Something really bad must have happened.

“_____?” Mamoru calls her name, lowering his arms.

Through her sobs, Mamoru can only barely make out her words,

“M-Mamoru… do you… know what today is?”

Mamoru frowns. Well. It is my birthday. Does the date also mark something tragic in her past and I’ve forgotten about it? Seeing the look of confusion on his face, she wipes her eyes, gulps, and looks to the floor, mumbling.

“Today’s my birthday”. The words hit Mamoru like a ton of bricks. Her birthday? He stares at her in disbelief, his mouth slightly open. Trying to conjure a response, all he can do is make a strangled sound,

“Huh?!”

She smiles softly, despite her cheeks and eyes still glistening with wetness,

“It’s ok. I guess you’ve been busy with Interpol. It’s pretty selfish of me to get upset at you. I’m sor-“

Mamoru silences her with a kiss. Starting slow, his tongue enters her mouth, deepening their contact. His hands running through her hair, he cradles her head. Pulling back from the kiss, he holds her face in his hands. All Mamoru’s disappointment has vanished, now replaced with humour at the situation.

“I don’t think you ever told me when your birthday was, sweetheart. I would’ve remembered”

Thumbing away her tears, Mamoru smiles at her.

“Do you know why I would have remembered? Because it’s my birthday too”

At his words, she flushes a deep red. Mamoru can feel the heat rising in her cheeks as he held them.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I was kinda hopin’ you’d make me a cake”

“I’m so sorry! I had no idea. I guess we never told each other when our birthdays were because I would have definitely remembered too”

Chuckling, Mamoru kisses her forehead lightly, before wrapping his arms around her. Glancing over her shoulder, he sees the time is 11:59pm.

“We still got time. Happy birthday, _____”

“Happy birthday, Mamoru”


End file.
